


care and attention

by Jenfly



Series: we all fall in love sometimes [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Nothing could make him feel better than being in the safe nest that his boys formed around him.





	care and attention

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sick fic
> 
> My second piece for poly!Queen week! I don't really know where the idea came from but I wanted to write something nice, warm and cute. :) Hope you like this!
> 
> Also, pls ignore the fact that I can't properly title my fics... XD

A loud sneeze and the sniffling that followed it woke up the other boys, and Roger tried his best to hide his miserable face in the pillow. His head hurt, he felt so heavy and tired and he was shivering slightly. A hand was placed on his burning skin and he knew he was doomed.

”Rog, love,” John whispered and Roger turned his head slowly so that he could look at the bassist. The look in John’s eyes was worried and Roger just groaned as he tried to turn himself to his back. Another hand came to gently assist him and he let out a sigh after his back hit the mattress.

”Oh, darling, seems like you caught cold,” Freddie said quietly with a sleep rough voice, his hand resting now on Roger’s chest, fingers caressing skin slowly. 

”Poor angel...” Brian sleepy voice came behind John and soon the messy mop of curls appeared in the slightly blurry field of Roger’s vision. He tried to smile but he was sure it looked more like a grimace and soon long fingers were buried in his hair, carefully starting to massage his scalp. The noise leaving from Roger’s mouth was a mix of content sigh and miserable whine as his eyes fluttered closed.

Shivers took again over his body, shaking him, and he just wanted to curl up into a ball, bury himself under warm blankets and keep all his boys close to him. 

”Bri, could you --” Roger’s tired, mussy mind couldn’t register what John told Brian to do but as the fingers were withdrawn from his hair, he knew that Brian was about to leave. Soon he heard a sound of door closing and then there was a thick blanket tucked over him, the warmth of it safely enveloping him. He opened his mouth to say thanks but his attempt was interrupted by series of cough. Fingers, presumably John’s, were instantly on the side of his face, stroking his cheek lightly.

”Don’t worry, love, we’re gonna take care of you,” John’s soothing voice spoke close to Roger’s ear and the next moment a tiny kiss was placed on his temple. Roger hummed weakly, his heart leaping of warmth as on his left side other pair of lips pressed against his cheek.

*

By the time Brian came back to the room, Roger had almost fallen asleep but he forced his eyes open and moved himself up into a sitting position, saw Brian setting a tray on the bed. Seeing the food made his stomach flip a bit and he shook his head when John took a plate with a sandwich on it, offering it to him.

”Love, you need to eat a bit,” Brian said softly, eyes full of worry. ”You’re not feeling nauseous, are you?”

Roger shook his head again and pulled his hand free from under the blanket and pointed at the steaming teacup. Brian took the cup from the tray and carefully moved himself beside John, giving the tea to Roger. As Roger took a tentative sip of the tea, Brian’s fingers found their way back to Roger’s tousled hair and Roger let out a soft, pleased, little moan as the warm tea combined to Brian’s touch felt heavenly.

”I brought more food so we also can eat here,” Brian then stated, his gaze first reaching Freddie, who smiled at him, and then moving to John, who nodded.

”Seems like we’re spending most of the day in bed,” the bassist spoke and grabbed the sandwich he had offered to Roger a while ago, taking a bite of it.

”You don’t have to --” Roger was finally able to form proper words, voice hoarse, but he was gently interrupted by Freddie.

”Hush, we don’t take any objections. We’re gonna stay here and do our best to make you feel better.”

Roger sniffled, scrunching up his nose in disgust and then offered Freddie a small, grateful smile. Freddie smiled back at him before turning to search something from the bedside drawer; soon he placed a box of tissues on top of the blanket on Roger’s lap and Roger mumbled _’thank you’_ after taking sip of his tea.

Silence fell between them as they ate and drank their teas, though every once in a while a slight cough from Roger caused a tiny rift to it. That made the boys eye Roger sympathetic and he felt the ball of warmth expanding in his chest, the familiar tingle of happiness settling in and breaking his lips into a content, yet a bit tired smile. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy again and he shifted slightly, sniffling again for what felt like a thousandth time. He fished one tissue out of the box, blew his nose, sinking then down until his head hit the pillow.

Brian set the tray aside after they had finished eating and soon they all surrounded Roger, Brian and John on his right side and Freddie on the left. 

”Rest now, angel,” Brian whispered, leaning over John’s head to press a kiss on the drummer’s forehead. Roger’s eyes fell closed at the sweet gesture, a short hum vibrating into the air as he curled up so that Freddie could partly spoon him. Even though it sucked to have a cold, nothing could make him feel better than being in the safe nest that his boys formed around him and he knew the sleep would come fast.

”I love you,” he mumbled.

”We love you, too,” the boys said in unison and it didn’t take long before the comfortable warmth lulled Roger to peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. ^__^
> 
> The next written piece will be posted on Friday, but I'll be posting moodboards for the Wednesday and Thursday and you can see those on my tumblr @queensilveryrog. :D


End file.
